Mitológicamente incorrecto
by LucieCorp
Summary: Julian Solo, encarnación terrena del Dios Poseidón, rey de los mares es enviado a la Tierra de los Cuentos de Hadas por la Reina Malvada. ¿Ever After High estará preparada para recibir a este nuevo alumno?
1. Prólogo

\- ¡Maldiciones y maleficios!

La reina malvada no cabía en su enojo. Su conjuro estaba tardando demasiado en destruir Wonderland. Aunque estaba encerrada, su inmenso poder aún le permitía comunicarse con el exterior, y lanzar algunos hechizos menores. Después de murmurar unas palabras, un libro de la estantería de su castillo. En aquellas hojas se encontraban conjuros milenarios, pasados de cada reina malvada a su sucesora. Una vez que tuvo el libro en su poder, buscó alguno que le ayudaría a acabar pronto con aquella tierra que ya no había podido destruir, y mucho antes que Wonderland, uno que demostraría de una vez por todas que ella era la reina más malvada que jamás hubiera pisado esa tierra. Lanzó una carcajada siniestra al encontrar lo que buscaba, y empezó a decir en voz alta las palabras de un ancestral hechizo para llevar una temible amenaza de un lugar a otro.

* * *

Ante una multitud de soldados, sirvientes y por supuesto, sus marinos. Julián presidía un juicio de guerra. Kanon como enjuiciado. El castigo, de encontrarse culpable, era la muerte. Y lamentablemente lo era.

Después de que Saori y los de Bronce hubieran logrado por decirlo "resetear" – de un modo que el no comprendía- los sucesos ocurridos durante la batalla contra Hades y de muchas horas de negociaciones para volver a la vida a los caídos y decretar la paz entre las distintas órdenes, había recuperado a todos sus marinos. Los problemas empezaron cuando le pidió la custodia de Kanon a Saori, al que se habían girado varias órdenes de arresto según la ley en Atlántis, por los cargos de traición y crímenes de _lessa humanidad_. Si bien ella lo había perdonado, él no, y los acuerdos de paz eran claros. Ante la presión de los demás cargos de que se hiciera justicia, a Saori aceptó a regañadientes, tal vez aquello serviría como precedente de castigo a aquellos que se atrevieran, en un futuro, a transgredir los acuerdos de paz firmados por las deidades olímpicas.

\- Su alteza, ¿no es suficiente con pedir perdón?

El enjuiciado habló, de rodillas y con la cabeza baja, al pie de la larga escalinata que conducía al trono de la Atlántida, en el que Julián, ataviado con su escama de Poseidón, presidía el juicio, ayudado por su leal amigo, ayudante y comandante de su ejército, Sorrento.

\- Kanon. Estos son otros tiempos. Los dioses pensamos que al ejercer justicia contra ti será un referente de lo que podría pasar al desacatar las nuevas reglas entre reinos. Necesitamos hechos. Hechos que sobrepasen a las palabras. – Se levantó del trono y le apuntó con su tridente - ¡Ahora despídete de todo, Dragón Marino!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera lanzar el rayo que finalizaría la existencia de aquél traidor, una nube negra y verde se formó como por arte de magia encima de todos los presentes, y abruptamente succionó a Julián, la encarnación del Dios de los mares, y se esfumó tan súbitamente como se formó.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió Atlántis, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Algún ataque de alguna otra orden? ¿Acaso Julián se había convertido en la próxima Saori? Kanon fue quien rompió el silencio.

\- Supongo que con esto estoy exonerado de todos mis cargos, ¿no?

Mientras tanto, en medio de un bosque, la nube misteriosa volvió a materializarse y escupió a un Julián, que a pesar de estar usando su escama, se golpeó la cabeza en la caída, quedando inconsciente.


	2. Encuentros reales

Apple, Briar, Ashlynn y Hunter caminaban por el bosque. Para la tarea de Princesología tenían que encontrar a una criatura en peligro y documentar con fotos cómo es que la habían ayudado. Hunter, por su parte, iba cuidando a las damiselas… Y a sacar las fotos.

En medio de un claro, la comitiva se encontró con algo sorprendente, un tridente dorado clavado en la tierra.

\- ¿De dónde pudo haber salido? – Preguntó Hunter.

\- Tal vez de Wonderland. – Apuntó Briar.

\- Si fuera así, ya estaría en el cielo trazando círculos o se hubiera convertido en mariposas. – Apple fue interrumpida por Ashlyn - ¿Será que alguien de la escuela lo extravió?

\- De ser así – continuó Apple -, ya lo habríamos visto antes, un accesorio de oro sólido cómo este no pasa desapercibido por nadie. ¡OMG! ¿Y si se trata de algo malvado?

Julián, que se encontraba entre los matorrales y que no estaba aún del todo consciente, se perturbó un poco ante el grito de la rubia, sin embargo, no alcanzó a despertar.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHH! – Las tres chicas gritaron al unísono, mientras Hunter, dispuesto a lucir su valentía ante su novia y sus amigas, se aproximó y apartó las frondosas ramas del arbusto para develar a… ¡Un muchacho peliazul ataviado por una armadura dorada como el sol!

Apple, se acercó al malherido y sacó de su bolsa una botellita con esencia de manzana, para con ello tratar de hacer que el desconocido volviera en sí. Casi susurrando, Briar le dijo a Hunter que tomara fotos de aquello.

Al aspirar el aroma, Julián comenzó a abrir los ojos a lo que le pareció una visión divina. Una chica con hermoso cabello rubio, piel tan blanca como la nieve y ojos tan azules como su talasha, el mar del que era gobernante, sonreía arrodillada a su lado. Por un instante le pareció que era más bella que Afrodita, o que la misma Athena en el cuerpo de Saori Kido, a la cual amaba desde el primer día que la vio.

\- Dulce aroma me trae de vuelta de las orillas del Aqueronte. Agradezco vuestro auxilio, noble dama – Y le sonrió sin querer.

Apple soltó una risita nerviosa, jamás había conocido a un caballero tan galante.

\- No hay de qué, noble caballero. Como futura reina mi deber es ayudar a todo el que me necesite.

\- ¿Reina? – Se sobó la cabeza, aún le dolía el golpe.

\- ¡Oh! Supongo que siendo usted un forastero no ha oído de mí, ¿dónde están mis modales? Yo soy Apple White, hija de Blancanieves, y futura reina de esta Tierra.

\- Julián Solo, hijo de Cronos, actual rey de los mares. Princesa mía, no quiero importunarla, pero creo que sería más conveniente continuar esta conversación en un lugar más grato… Como sobre nuestros pies. ¡Marinos!

Sus leales soldados no llegaron a su auxilio, es decir, a levantarlo.

\- ¡Marinos!

Nada, un grillo cantó en la cercanía.

\- Parece que debo hacerlo yo mismo. – Extendió su brazo y abrió su palma. El tridente que estaba clavado de cabeza en el suelo comenzó a vibrar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había volado hasta la mano de su propietario, en medio de las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los allí presentes. Se apoyó en el tridente y se incorporó. Le sorprendió ver que era el más alto de los presentes, mientras que su salvadora apenas sobrepasaba su hombro. – Mucho mejor, ¿no lo cree?

Apple estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Briar se interpuso entre ella y el caballero de brillante armadura, con la actitud coqueta que siempre ponía cuando acababa de conocer a un chico guapo.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Has venido a rescatar damiselas en peligro? Con gusto me pondría en una situación de riesgo por ti.

Julián dio un paso hacia atrás, visiblemente incómodo ante las insinuaciones de la chica, que se le hacían bastante impropias para alguien que conviviera con la princesa de rubios cabellos.

\- Señorita, le agradecería mantener el espacio personal entre los dos.

Sin embargo, los demás, según él, comenzaron a asediarlo con un entusiasmo al que no estaba acostumbrado, lo cual comenzaba a incomodarlo.

\- ¡Una armadura dorada! ¡Qué cool hermano! – Hunter le dio una palmada en la espalda, en señal de aprobación.

\- ¡Y como brilla! – Apuntó Ashlynn.

\- De hecho es una escama – corrigió Julián -, las armaduras doradas son atenienses.

\- ¡Caballero de noble cuna! ¿Debemos suponer que usted se dirigía a Ever After High o a la Villa de finales de cuentos? ¿O me equivoco? – Apple por fin pudo hablar.

\- Le agradezco, pero no tengo idea de lo que me está hablando. Mi reino espera… En algún lugar.

Volteó a todos lados, esperado que de repente Atlantis apareciera frente a él o que se abriera un portal que lo llevara a palacio.

\- Le aseguro que allá encontrará a alguien que lo pueda orientar, o tal vez convencerlo para que nos deje disfrutar un poco más de su grata presencia. – Apple lo tomó del brazo, dispuesta a guiarlo -. Permítame escoltarlo

\- Eso tiene bastante sentido para mí, señorita… ¿Apple?

Ella rió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras encabezaba, junto con Julián, la comitiva de regreso a Ever After High.

\- ¿Tomaste las fotos, Hunter? – Briar le dio un codazo al chico, mientras hablaba en voz baja.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Tengo la sensación de que asuntito del forastero nos va a mantener ocupados toda la tarde.


	3. Una divina confusión

La multitud de curiosos que se acercaba a verlo era abrumadora. Supuso que la reacción sería idéntica al caminar, por decir, en el centro de Athenas en un día festivo. Apple, le daba santo y seña de los lugares por los que pasaban. La tienda de té del sombrerero loco llamó su atención, ¿no era él un personaje de uno de los cuentos de hadas que su nana le contaba antes de dormir? Que extraño era todo eso. Como sea, esperaba que el hermano del director de la escuela del que la rubia le había hablado tanto, exaltando su virtuosidad como erudito fuera suficiente para guiarlo de vuelta a su reino.

\- ¡Principal Grimm! – Apple y su comitiva entraron a la oficina del director sin anunciarse. Este y su hermano se encontraban discutiendo sobre la factibilidad de organizar un concurso de hechizos.

\- ¡Majestad! ¡Pero qué es todo esto? – La vista del hombre encargado del colegio se fijó en el caballero de brillante armadura que venía del brazo de su futura reina.

\- Se trata de un forastero que encontramos en el bosque. Se encuentra un poco desorientado y necesita de vuestra ayuda para regresar a su reino.

Unos pasos atrás, Briar le hizo una seña a Hunter para que siguiera tomando fotos.

\- ¿De qué reino se trata? Discúlpeme, joven ilustre, pero su cara no se me hace conocida. ¡Yo conozco todos los cuentos de este lugar!

\- Atlántis – Julián tomó la palabra -, mi nombres es Julián Solo, heredero del emporio naviero transnacional Solo y encarnación humana del Dios y rey de los Mares, Poseidón.

\- ¿Atlántis dices? Ese no es un cuento…

\- Es un mito – El hermano del director corrigió. Los mitos normalmente no tienen cabida en este mundo, más que como fábulas para los niños, y como materia optativa para los alumnos de último año, por medio de la lectura de Sócrates, Hiperión o incluso Platón. Sin embargo, yo mismo no soy un experto en estos, aunque conozco lo suficiente para saber que Poseidón era parte de la triada griega, Zeus el dios de los cielos, Hades el señor del Inframundo, y Poseidón, el rey de los mares. Hermano, ¿no tenías una alumna proveniente de un mito aquí?

Julián disfrutó el escuchar a ese hombre. Era totalmente cierto lo que le habían dicho de él. Por su tono de voz, se notaba que estaba fascinado de haberlo conocido, más porque los seres como él no eran comunes en aquél lugar, donde fuera que se encontrara.

\- Tienes toda la razón – afirmó el director, enseguida la mandaré llamar. – C.A. Cupid, preséntese inmediatamente en la dirección, es un asunto de suma importancia.

\- ¡Director! Le juro que yo no organicé ninguna fiesta sorpresa para celebrar él…

Cupid llegó casi de inmediato, y se quedó callada al ver llena la oficina del director, y con la sensación de haber hablado de más.

\- ¿Chariclo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre si yo jamás te he visto? – La hija de Eros estaba completamente confundida, y un poco molesta pues sus amigos habían escuchado su verdadero nombre.

Los ojos de Julián pasaron de azul claro a azul marino. Poseidón estaba hablando a través de él.

\- Te conocí años atrás, en mi forma original, antes de ocupar este cuerpo. Eros, mi primo, organizó una gran fiesta para presentarte ante todos los olímpicos.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que eres mí… - Cupid volteó a ver a todos lo que se encontraban allí, si se trataba de una broma, era una muy elaborada.

\- Tu tío, Poseidón. Afrodita, tu abuela, y mi padre, Cronos fueron hijos de Urano. No tengo que recordarte la historia que se supone tu padre debió de enseñarte. Tú historia, desde que el destino te puso ante la puerta de Eros.

Cupid no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿un pariente suyo en Ever After High? No. NO. ¡NO! Las historias de su familia adoptiva eran demasiado vergonzosas como para que alguien las estuviera esparciendo por el colegio. Hasta ahora no había tenido que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre el proceder de familiares suyos, y no quería que supieran los problemas que su abuela había generado en su tierra y en el Olimpo.

\- ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? Los viajes interdimensionales son un tabú entre los olímpicos. Mi padre tuvo que pedirle al consejo autorización para que yo estudiara aquí ¿No estarás en un viaje como los de Zeus? ¿Oh sí? No tienes edad para estudiar la preparatoria.

\- Tal vez yo no, pero sí mi portador. Este cuerpo cumplió 17 años hace unos cuantos días. Además yo no estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad, una nube extraña me trasportó cuando estaba a punto de dictarle sentencia a un traidor. De no haber sido por – los ojos de Julián volvieron a su habitual color azul claro- la encantadora dama de cabellos rubios, aún estaría vagando sin rumbo en las orillas del Aqueronte.

Se giró hacia los hermanos Grimm, haciendo una reverencia.

\- Lamento el importunio caballeros, supongo que mi sobrina podrá conducirme de regreso a casa gracias a su experiencia con el viaje interdimensional, pues ya he tardado bastante y mis súbditos deben de estar preocupados ante mi abrupta desaparición. En cuanto a usted, principessa –caminó rumbo a Apple, y tomó su mano, para depositar en ella un beso-, ha sido un honor haber sido salvado por vuestra majestad. Apuesto a que en el futuro será una reina excelente.

\- El placer fue mío. – Apple sonrió, encantada con las maneras y elogios de aquel muchacho que a pesar de su edad, ya era rey.

\- Bien Chariclo, llévame de regreso a casa.

\- Enseguida. Lo que menos quiero son familiares de mi padre en la escuela. - Esto último fue dicho por Cupid casi para sí misma, mientras abría un portal de espejo. – Iremos al Olimpo, yo no tengo idea de dónde está Atlántis, sígueme.

Julián estaba a punto de indicarle que su reino se encontraba en el mar mediterráneo, muy cerca de Santorini, pero decidió ya no perder más el tiempo y seguirla. Ella atravesó sin dificultad alguna, pero él se estrelló como si de verdad se tratase de un espejo, ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

* * *

\- Ese jovencito está atrapado aquí por una especie de maldición, sin embargo, no sé quién pueda estar detrás de esto. – Baba Yaga hablaba con los hermanos Grimm en la sala de juntas que se encontraba separada de la dirección por tan solo una puerta. La habían mandado llamar para revisar al muchacho y hallar el motivo por el cuál no había podido cruzar por el portal hacia su mundo. – Alguien o algo quiere que su muchacho permanezca en este mundo.

\- ¿Está segura de que no se trata de alguna trampa?

\- El jovencito parece estar demasiado desorientado para eso, si fuera así, no sería por voluntad propia. De todos modos, yo creo que lo mejor es vigilarlo de cerca. Yo buscaré en mis libros de hechizos a ver si encuentro alguno con características similares a las que él describe, o para encontrar alguno que anule sus efectos y que le permita regresar a casa. Mientras tanto, sugiero que el chico se quede aquí como otro estudiante más.

\- Está bien, que no se hable más, se quedará aquí a estudiar hasta que encontremos la forma de enviarlo de vuelta a su mundo. Tampoco queremos enemistarnos con los olímpicos al no ser hospitalarios con una de sus deidades principales.

Los tres regresaron a la oficina principal, donde ya solo se encontraban Julián, Apple y Cupid.

\- Señorito Solo. Temo informarle que usted ha sido afectado con un hechizo que lo imposibilita a dejar esta tierra, por lo que deberá permanecer con nosotros mientras tratamos de encontrar una solución a su problema. – El director habló firmemente.

Julián, quien había disfrutado de la plática de Apple sobre el lugar (quien diría que justo había llegado a una escuela en la que enseñaban a los personajes de cuentos de hadas todo lo que necesitaban saber para enfrentar su destino en una tierra en la que las historias que había escuchado cuando era un niño eran ciertas), enseguida mostró la desilusión que esa noticia le causaba.

\- Es una verdadera lástima, Mis sirvientes y soldados deben de estar preocupados – meditó unos instantes antes de continuar. – Charicló, ¿Por qué no vas y das aviso de que estoy aquí y que me encuentro bien? Lo que menos quiero es causar una nueva guerra Santa. El pobre Sorrento debe de estar buscándome hasta debajo de las piedras, o invadiendo algún reino con la esperanza de encontrarme.

\- ¿Yo? Pero ya te dije que no sé dónde queda la Atlántida.

\- Sólo busca este cosmos – puso su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrina- dile a Sorrento quién eres y cuéntale todo lo que has oído, estoy seguro de que él sabrá cómo mantener las aguas quietas ante mi ausencia.

Cupid se levantó con desgano, los dioses del olimpo le habían puesto una prueba que no creía capaz de resistir.


	4. Atlántis

\- ¡Habla ya maldito gusano!

Sorrento, Bian, Eo, Kaysa, Kishna e Isaac se encontraban en una de las tantas habitaciones del palacio, en mitad de un interrogatorio a Kanon, el exportador de la escama de Dragón Marino.

\- Ya les dije que yo… Yo no hice nada.

Bian, el general marino de Hipocampo, lo tomó del largo pelo azul y le sumergió de nuevo la cabeza en un tambo de agua.

\- Si no empiezas a cantar ahora mismo, nos vamos a poner más rudos, ¿entendiste traidor? ¿Qué le hiciste a Poseidón?

A unos cuantos pasos de ellos, y mientras le daban un breve descanso a Kanon para respirar, una muchacha muy bonita, de largo cabello rosa y blancas alas se apareció ante ellos. Ella observó a los 7 con grandes ojos de sorpresa.

\- ¡Oh! Castigo ejemplar, número equivocado, ¡Chaito!

Agitó su mano en el aire y desapareció dejando un momentáneo halo dorado.

Los Generales Marinos se quedaron estáticos y sin hablar, como si aquella aparición se hubiese tratado de una alucinación colectiva. Por su parte, y de regreso en el Olimpo, Cupid se dispuso a buscar el cosmos que su tío le había encomendado.

\- Bien, ya lo percibí. Esta es la buena.

El colmo fue que apareció de nuevo en el mismo lugar, ¿qué clase de súbditos tenía su tío? Como estos parecían estar embobados o algo por el estilo ante su presencia, ella fue la primera en hablar.

\- Ejem, ¿alguno de ustedes es Sorrento de Sirena?

Isaac, que fue el primero en notar que podía haber una conexión entre aquella extraña y la desaparición de su jefe, gritó.

\- Tiene cosmos olímpico… ¡INVASIÓN!

Como la horda de idiotas que eran, todos se abalanzaron sobre ella. Todos menos Kanon, que se tiró al suelo agradecido con Zeus por la distracción que esa chica representaba, y Sorrento, que esperó unos segundo para hablar.

\- ¡Todos deténganse! Todo aquél que levante la mano contra un olímpico está destinado a la eternidad en la última prisión del Infierno, ya deberían saberlo. Además, esta señorita ha venido a hablar de manera decente con nosotros. – Comenzó a caminar hacia Cupid, quien suspiró aliviada al encontrar a alguien con un poco de conciencia. - Quédense aquí vigilando a Kanon, yo recibiré el mensaje en un lugar más grato para alguien de su clase. Por favor, señorita, le ruego que me acompañe.

Cupid lo siguió, bastante nerviosa, por un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a una oficina de forma oval con elementos de decoración del siglo XVIII, así como columnas y tallados griegos de mármol blanco. En la misma habitación se encontraba un balcón, que dejaba entrar la luz del sol. El general marino, de cabello color lila y ojos rosas, le ofreció una silla junto a una mesita de té al lado del balcón. Ahora que lo veía bien, parecía tener más o menos su misma edad.

\- Y bien, señorita, aquí me tiene. Sorrento de Sirena. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

El muchacho concentró su cosmos en una tetera que había en la mesa, para hervir el agua que contenía.

\- ¿No gusta acompañarme a tomar el té? Este de frutos rojos es especialmente sublime. Lo traje de Austria como un pequeño obsequio para Julián en su cumpleaños diecisiete.

\- Después del susto, claro que me apetece. – El muchacho parecía tener los mismos modos de su tío. – Mi nombre es C. A. Cupid y justamente vengo a hablar de Julián.

Fue entonces cuando la hija de Eros comenzó a contarle a Sorrento todo lo que había sucedido, ante la mirada atónica del mismo.

\- Señorita, comprenderá que para mí es muy difícil creerle. Sé de la existencia de otros mundos. Los mismos campos Elíseos se encuentran en otro planeta, pero un lugar en el que los cuentos de hadas son realidad… -El general de Sirena Alada le dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

\- Mi tío me dio esto para que constataras que todo aquello es verdad. – Cupid buscó en su bolsa un pedazo de papel doblado y se lo dio a Sorrento.

Después de examinarlo unos momentos, el marino continuó.

\- Podría reconocer la letra de Julián en cualquier lado, aún si la misma no viniera escrita con una Mont Blanc de tinta azul. Señorita, yo trato con dioses, y créame que esto es lo más extraño que me ha tocado presenciar. Sin embargo, como amigo y comandante de armas de Julián, me resulta imposible mantenerme tranquilo sabiendo que él está en otro mundo sin la protección de sus leales soldados. Más sabiendo que algo fuera de este mundo lo está manteniendo cautivo allá. No podría perdonarme si lo atacasen

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

\- Necesito hablarlo directamente con él. Pero tengo un problema. Yo no puedo atravesar las dimensiones como los olímpicos, como usted y Julián lo hacen. Necesito del permiso de una deidad mayor y lamentablemente, el mío no está aquí para abrirme un portal.

\- ¡Oh! ¿No podré hacerlo yo?

\- Ojala pudiese, pero creo que debo de pedir ayuda de alguno de los olímpicos que residen aquí en la tierra.

Cupid se entristeció un poco. A veces se le olvidaba que sus poderes eran un don, y no de nacimiento como los demás dioses.

\- Señorita, déjeme realizar algunas llamadas y organizar a mi ejército. Le ruego me espere, pues usted sabe con certeza el lugar al que necesitamos llegar. – Sorrento se limpió la boca con una servilleta de tela y se levantó de su asiento. - Siéntase como en casa y no dude en pedirme nada.

Cuando el muchacho salió, Cupid dio un largo y sonoro suspiro. Esto iba a tardar más de lo esperado.


	5. Como pez fuera del agua

Narrador Femenino: Ever After High, ese mágico lugar en el que los personajes de cuentos de hadas vienen a estudiar y a jurar cumplir con sus destinos

Narrador Masculino: Y qué mejor que volver de vacaciones a narrar en un día de primavera tan hermoso como hoy. Veamos que están haciendo todos. Raven y Madeline corren a su clase de Ciencia y Hechicería, Lizzie Hearts y Kitty Chesire están tomando el té en la Castillería, Darling y Dexter Charming…

Narrador Femenino: Espera un minuto, ¿quién es el chico de tridente que camina en aquel pasillo con Apple?

Brooke Page: Es el chico nuevo. Es el rey de los mares y está atrapado en este mundo hasta que descubran como acabar con el hechizo que la reina malvada le lanzó. Mientras ustedes estaban fuera pasaron muchísimas cosas, pero no pude narrarlas porque ustedes no me permiten hacerlo sin su autorización.

Narrador Masculino: Eso es porque como narrador solo debes contar lo que vez, sólo ser parte de la historia.

Brooke: Sí, sí. Lo que sea. Volvamos a la historia.

"Al volver a escuchar (nuestras) las voces, Maddie no pudo contener su alegría".

\- ¡Raven¡ ¡Raven! ¡Volvieron!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes?

\- ¡Las voces! Estaban de vacacione creo, no les presté mucha atención al principio.

"Raven se limitó a sonreír, ¿qué sería Maddie sin esos ataques de locura que solía tener?"

Narrador Femenino: Hija, esa no es la parte importante de la historia. Lo importante es que nuestra audiencia sepa quién es el chico nuevo.

Brooke: A ustedes nada les parece.

"Vaya que habían pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. El día anterior estaba en su palacio, gobernando su reino, y ahora tenía un horario de clases en una mano, y a Apple a su lado dándole mil instrucciones. Todo sería más fácil si ella pudiera estar todo el día con él. No tenía idea de absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba en ese mundo, había pasado una noche horrible por culpa de su roomie, Sparrow, y nadie más se preocupaba en que encajara en la escuela"

\- Ciencia y Hechicería, Alusiones Avanzadas y Referencias Culturales Cruzadas, Manejo de Reinos, Muse-ic, Economía de Tronos, Heroísmo, Rimañés y Mitología. Por lo menos la última no suena mal.

"Suspiró resignado, por lo menos sabía algo de manejo de reinos y de economía ".

\- ¡No te preocupes, no hay nada más emocionante y divertido que el primer día de clases!

"Apple trataba de ayudarlo de todo corazón, aunque no comprendía lo que era llegar a un lugar sin conocer a nadie - o en su caso, sin ser reconocida -, supuso que su nuevo amigo debía de encontrarse nervioso al estar lejos de sus conocidos, en un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo."

\- La mitad de las clases las pasarás conmigo, yo te ayudaré y te presentaré con mis amigos.

"Julián sólo asintió con la cabeza, absorto en lo que podía significar Rimañés o en lo que iban a ponerlo a hacer en clase de Heroismo"

\- ¡Eres la cabeza de un reino! ¡Si eres capaz de eso puedes sobrevivir a la escuela! Confío en tu realeza, Juliancito.

"Apple le dirigió una sonrisa, que junto con la mención en diminutivo de su nombre, le derritieron algo por dentro. Hasta ahora había hecho todo lo que ella le había dicho, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco tonto al caminar por el pasillo con el casco de su armadura como corona y el tridente en su mano… Y más con la ropa que ella había escogido por el la tarde anterior, que francamente no era de su estilo, pero ella había dicho que 'tenía que vestirse para impresionar' y por la manera en que ella lucía, debía de estar en lo cierto".

"Cuando llegaron al salón de clases, todos se sorprendieron al ver al alumno nuevo. ¿Y quién no lo haría al ver a un chico peliazul de cabello largo que lleva consigo un tridente dorado? El profesor, ya enterado de la situación, llamó al nuevo para presentarse ante la clase".

\- Mi nombre es Poseidón, hijo de Cronos, Dios de Mares y Océanos, Sostenedor de la tierra, Alimentador de las Plantas, El que Sacude, El de los Caballos… Pero para efectos prácticos pueden llamarme Julián. Un verdadero placer.

"En medio de los aplausos de sus compañeros de clase y del profesor, volteó a ver a Apple, que asintió con la mirada complacida. Ahora sólo le faltaba hacerlo igual en las demás clases".

* * *

Narrador femenino: La siguiente clase, Mitología, había resultado incluso mejor que la anterior, dejando al profesor encantado con su presencia. Hasta ahora, el único mito que había conocido era Cupid, y si bien a Julián le extraño que ella hubiera faltado a la clase, pronto quedó absorto en la lección del día, que hablaba sobre el Minotauro. Le agradó poder contribuir a la explicación del profesor con algunos datos que solo él como Dios de los mares, sabía. Si Sorrento hubiese estado allí, lo hubiera comisionado para mandarle algún regalo a Radamanthys y a Minos, incluso también a Aiacos, aunque la historia de este fuera diferente a la de sus hermanos.

"Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron completamente cuando llegó la clase de Heroismo 101 – a la que además llegó tarde por haberse perdido en el camino –, donde tuvo que realizar algo impensable para él: ejercicio físico. Tantos años de educación en casa lo habían alejado de hacer algo tan común como 30 lagartijas. Muy a su pesar, y sin saber siquiera lo que hacía, imitó a sus compañeros. El profesor, el Rey Charming, se acercó a él al haber terminado el calentamiento.

– Tú debes ser el nuevo. Pon atención a lo que harán tus compañeros, muchacho.

"Julián solo pudo asentir en silencio. Aún le faltaba el aire. El grupo avanzó algunos metros hasta lo que parecían ser unas altas Torres de Cristal. El profesor los llamó uno a uno. Vio como intercambiaban palabras y luego procedían a llegar a la cima de la torre a rescatar a una señorita, o a dos en algunos casos. Cuando escuchó su nombre se acercó hacia el Rey Charming.

– Muy bien jovencito. ¿Qué es lo que harías si vieras que rescatar a una princesa de una torre como la que está aquí?

– Llamaría a mis generales y les diría que lo hicieran por mí.

"El hombre negó con la cabeza, algo decepcionado".

– No, no. Necesitas hacerlo tú.

– ¿Para qué hacerlo yo cuando alguien más puede hacerlo por mí?

"Julián no le veía la lógica. Hasta ahora no había tenido que rescatar a nadie, es más, el mismo había encerrado a Saori Kido en un pilar de Atlántis. Los que la habían salvado habían sido sus caballeros".

– Niño, no me estás entendiendo. Tienes que rescatar a la jovencita que está allá arriba. Ve y hazlo.

"Los ojos de Julián se oscurecieron hasta parecerse al mar en un día de tormenta. Se acercó a torre con paso firme, y lanzó un rayo de luz amarilla a la base de la torre, mientras que con su mano lanzó un haz de luz a la jovencita que contemplaba con horror como su torre se desmoronaba. La luz la rodeó como si se tratara de una burbuja y la bajó lentamente hasta el suelo, a unos pocos pasos de la torre en ruinas. Julián no esperó a ver a que la damisela en peligro estuviese sana y salva, sino que se dio la media vuelta, aún con los ojos de color azul marino, y se alejó de allí, no sin antes proferirle una advertencia al profesor".

– Le aconsejo que no vuelva a meterse conmigo. La ira de un dios no es algo que los mortales puedan afrontar.

* * *

Narrador masculino: El estruendo pudo oírse por toda la escuela, lo que preocupó a los alumnos y a los profesores.

– ¿Qué habrá sido eso?

"Raven Queen preguntó en voz alta".

– El nuevo acaba de romper una de las torres que usan las chicas de la clase de damisela en peligro. Esto me suena a detención.

"Madeline le respondió con toda naturalidad, mientras de su sombrero sacaba una tetera y una taza, ante la mirada atónita del profesor".


	6. Confluencia de caminos

Brooke: Mamá, tal vez nuestros escuchas necesitan que aclaremos algunas cosas.

Narrador Femenino: Brooke…

Narrador Masculino: Creo que tiene razón. El mito de Julián es bastante complicado.

Brooke: Gracias papá. Los dioses griegos debido a su inmortalidad, no necesitan tener hijos para que alguien herede su mito. Sin embargo, reencarnan cada cierto tiempo en cuerpos humanos, por lo tanto, Julián no es sólo Poseidón, sino que también contiene a Poseidón, que como todo dios griego, tiene un carácter impredecible y muchas veces prepotente, todo lo contrario a Julián, que tiene unos modales impecables y tiende a ser demasiado optimista e inocente. Julián no suele recordar los momentos en los que Poseidón controla su cuerpo, y solo puede comunicarse con su yo divino en sueños.

Narrador femenino: Después de este breviario cultural, continuemos con la narración. Una vez en el comedor, Apple invitó a Julián a su mesa, y guio la conversación para que él fuera el centro. Para su fortuna, nadie había mencionado lo de la torre, pues Baba Yaga se había encargado de esparcir polvos mágicos para olvidar sobre los alumnos de la clase de Heroismo. No iban a correr el riesgo de que toda la comunidad estudiantil se esterara de lo poderoso e impredecible podía llegar a ser el nuevo estudiante.

* * *

– ¿Qué?

Saori Kido, la reencarnación de Athena, se encontraba en la oficina de su santuario, ordenando algunos papeles y poniéndose al día en sus negocios. Cuando recibió una llamada de Sorrento, comandante en jefe de Julián. Estaba segura de que sería otra de esas invitaciones incómodas a cenar o a comer que ella como siempre rechazaría. Se había negado a aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio de Julián, en su momento, pero a pesar de eso, el líder de la multinacional Solo no entendía que ella no quería nada con él. Sin embargo, lo que escuchó fue totalmente diferente. Julián había sido secuestrado y Sorrento le pedía hacerse cargo de los negocios de Julián, mientras él y los demás marinos iban en su rescate.

– No te molestará que vaya a Atlántis con algunos de mis caballeros, ¿o sí?

– En lo absoluto. La desconfianza entre reinos es necesaria para evitar tragedias. Pero por favor, ven lo más rápido que puedas.

Saori suspiró resignada. Ahora tendría que hacerse cargo de dos ejércitos y de dos compañías.

– ¡Mii! Llama a Seiya y a los demás, diles que tenemos una reunión en una hora.

Su asistente personal, y poseedora de la armadura de bronce de Delfín, asintió y salió de la habitación dispuesta a cumplir con su tarea.

* * *

Narrador masculino: La escuela lo tenía agotado, y en cierta manera triste. Sin sus leales compañeros la vida no era la misma. Los amigos de Apple lo saludaban y hablaban bien con él, pero no había logrado ninguna conexión con ellos. Para colmo, el ruido infernal que su roomie, Sparrow hacía todas las tardes y parte de las noches, lo hacía amanecer de un humor terrible. Aunque su día mejoraba notablemente con Apple, que no había dejado de colmarlo de atenciones.

Narrador femenino: Apple, por su parte, ya tenía harta a sus amigas por incluir a Julián en todas sus conversaciones. Esa tarde de viernes, mientras se probaban los nuevos zapatos que habían llegado a la "Zapatilla de Cristal", Briar se hartó.

– Apple, ya sabemos que te gusta el nuevo, pero ya por favor, ¿podrías dejar de hablar de él?

"La rubia se sobresaltó y miró a la futura Bella Durmiente como si le hubiera dicho algo en un idioma que no conocía".

– A mí no me gusta Julián.

– Entonces deja de hablar de él. Ya.

"El momento incómodo fue roto por Ashlynn, que llegó con dos cajas de zapatos"

– Como les prometí, ¡lo mejor para ustedes!

* * *

Narrador femenino: Apple se retiró temprano a su habitación, no tenía ganas de ir de fiesta con Briar. Sentía aquél reclamo algo personal. Ella, la señorita perfección y que quería que su destino estuviese escrito al pie de la letra, ¿enamorada de alguien que no era parte de su historia? No, claro que no era eso. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Raven entró.

– ¡Hola roomie! ¿Por qué la cara larga!

"Apple levantó la cabeza para verla. Se había tirado en su cama y había pasado todo ese rato contemplando el techo".

– ¿Qué opinas tú de relaciones como la de Hunter y Ashlynn?

"Raven se desconcertó ante tal pregunta, Apple sabía que estaba de acuerdo, ella era creyente de escribir un destino aparte del Libro de Leyendas, pero de todas maneras le contestó".

– A mí no me parece que está mal. De todas maneras el amor es algo que viene y va. ¿Es por lo mismo que tú no sales con Daring, no? Esto es la prepatoria, puedes salir con alguien hoy y con alguien totalmente diferente en dos semanas, las relaciones de ahora no son para siempre.

"Levantó los hombros, sin saber en realidad que más añadir".

– ¿Y esto a qué viene al caso? Creí que ya aceptabas lo de ellos dos.

– Por nada roomie. Si yo dije eso, debe ser verdad.

"Apple se levantó de un saltó, con la energía renovada"

– Vuelvo en un momento, ¡muchas gracias roomie!

"Raven puso los ojos en blanco. Empezaba a creer que Apple tenía un ancestro de Wonderland, porque sus cambios de humor repentinos –con tendencia al positivismo exacerbado- eran algo raros".

* * *

Cupid estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en la silla, al no tener más entretenimiento que ver las caprichosas formas que tomaba la luz al colarse por el agua que cubría la ciudad submarina, cuando Sorrento entró a la habitación.

– Perdón señorita. Pero creo que por fin llegó la hora.

Cupid se levantó, agradeciéndole a Zeus.

– ¿Consiguió alguien que le ayude? – Dijo mientras lo seguía.

– Sí, conseguí alguien que nos ayude.

A mitad de una gran habitación, completamente blanca y con un techo altísimo, los mismos sujetos que había visto al llegar, esperaban junto a una pila inmensa de maletas. A pocos pasos de ellos, otro grupo, encabezado por una muchacha de largo pelo lila y con ojos del mismo tono de azul de Julián, con un vestido largo y blanco de corte griego.

– Tú debes ser Chariclo, la hija adoptiva de Eros, ¿verdad?

Iba a protestar, pero la presencia tan serena de esa mujer no la dejó.

– Sí, señora.

– Necesitaré tu ayuda. Por favor, necesito que abras un portal hacia el mundo en el que está Julián, yo lo ensancharé para que los demás pasen.

No estaba muy de acuerdo con que más seres de ese mundo llegaran a Ever After High, pero a fin de cuentas ella no era nadie para cambiar aquello. Abrió el portal de espejo. Saori lo ensanchó, sin embargo, este perdió su característica principal de reflejar el otro lado.

– No creo que este portal sea seguro…

– No es tan estable como el portal individual, pero los llevará a su destino.

Saori habló con firmeza y seguridad, algo en su mirada le devolvió la calma.

– Bien, no perdamos más tiempo. Señorita Saori, le ruego que mantenga esto en orden mientras nosotros no estamos.

Sorrento estaba a punto de adentrarse al portal cuando Thetys, el pez que Julián había convertido en humana, y que ahora era una de sus guerreras de segunda clase, entró.

– ¡Sorrento! ¡Ibas a ir en busca del señor Julián sin llevarme con ustedes!

El general de sirena alada le dirigió una mirada fría.

– Ven si tanto quieres.

Y entró.

* * *

Narrador masculino: Julián bajó a la entrada de la torre en la que se encontraban las habitaciones masculinas, feliz de poder darle un descanso a sus oídos que ya estaban hartos de escuchar a Sparrow cantar y tocar aquella cosa parecida a una guitarra. Cuando bajó, Apple ya lo esperaba.

– ¡Hola!

"Ella le sonrió, contenta de verlo, lo que le pareció algo extraño, pues la había visto hace algunas horas"

– ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas decirme con tanta urgencia?

"Apple fue directa con él"

– Me gustaría salir contigo mañana, si es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer.

– Me encantaría, princesa mía.

– Entonces, te veo mañana a las 12 afuera de la castetería, ¿te parece?

– Esperaré con ansias nuestro encuentro de mañana, señora mía.

"Besó su mano, en señal de despedida, mientras ella soltaba una risita".

– Yo también esperaré con ansias a que sea mañana.

"La vio alejarse en la distancia, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que ella le recordaba a Saori Kido".


	7. Una cita (casi) perfecta

Narrador Femenino: Una esplendorosa mañana de primavera en Ever After High. Por fin un día soleado después de tantos días de lluvia. *Inserte acercamiento dramático a Julián, que va levantándose*

Brooke: Parece que después de todo, Julián amaneció emocionado por su cita con Apple White.

Narrador Masculino: Al parecer sí. Veamos cómo se prepara.

Narrador Femenino: Peinado listo como siempre. Todas las mañanas al verse en el espejo agradecía que su divinidad le permitiera amanecer siempre con el cabello perfecto. El haberse bañado antes de dormir le había ahorrado tiempo. Crema, loción, cepillado de dientes, corona en su lugar, tridente resplandeciente, cartera llena…Ahora sólo tenía que elegir un saco, lo cual sería mucho más fácil si tuviera a Sorrento o a Thetys para ayudarlo elegir. Seguía pensando en que tono de azul debería de usar cuando Sparrow despertó.

– ¿A dónde tan arreglado, roomie?

"Julián le agradeció a su divino yo que el hijo de Robin Hood no despertara graznando a todo volumen"

– Voy a salir con Apple

– Fiuuuuuuuuuu. A mí me olió a romance desde el primer día.

– ¿Romance?

"No, eso no era un romance. Apple sólo estaba siendo amable con él, era todo. Y él pues… Su corazón le pertenecía ya a alguien y desde hacía mucho".

– ¡Vamos hermano! ¡A todos en la escuela les gusta Apple! Cuando sepan que saliste con ella vas a ser la envidia de la escuela.

"Julián se quedó sin saber que hacer o que decir ante ese comentario. Apple le agradaba, no podía negarlo, pero no. El amor era otra cosa. Estaba seguro de eso, o al menos creía estarlo. Antes de seguir confundiéndose, le pidió ayuda a Sparrow.

– ¿Cuál crees que debo usar?

* * *

Brooke: Julián llegó con media hora de anticipación. Seguía meditando lo que Sparrow le había dicho, cuando no tenía una guitarra cerca, parecía ser bastante agradable. Enfrente del lugar se encontraba una carreta donde una mujer de mediana edad vendía ramos con todo tipo de flores, habló con ella un rato y finalmente regresó con solo un corsage de rosas tan rojas como la sangre.

"Cuando vio que Apple llegaba, su cara se iluminó como la de un niño pequeño al recibir un regalo"

– ¡La mia bella principessa! Mi corazón se alegra de verla de nuevo.

"Besó su mano, como solía hacerlo cada que la veía o que se despedía de ella. Con la única diferencia de que aprovechó la ocasión para colocarle el corsage en su mano derecha"

– La más bella de las flores necesita las flores más bellas junto a ella.

– ¡Uh!

"Apple miró emocionada el pequeño arreglo floral que Julián le había dado, el detalle le había parecido más que soberbio"

– Es algo hermoso. ¿Crees que podríamos seguir con la plática adentro? ¡Muero de hambre!

"Julián asintió, ofreciéndole el brazo para que caminara con él".

* * *

– Y por eso los pegasos son mejores que los caballitos de mar, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Julián?

– Ah, sí, claro.

"Julián llevaba bastante tiempo absorto viendo a Apple, que hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Había entrado en la Castetetía para almorzar, aunque en realidad había sido para comer pay de manzana, cupcakes de chocolate y malteadas de fresa. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta lo bonita que era, ni que su cabello ondulado caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros y espalda".

– ¿No te vas a comer tu cupcake?

"Apple tomó el pastelillo, creyendo que sería buena idea que ella lo ayudara a comerlo, el peliazul reaccionó hasta que un montecito de crema chantillí se interpuso un su visión".

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Si no te quieres comer esto, tendré que dártelo yo.

"Julián vio como el cupcake se acercaba cada vez más a su cara, aquello lo estaba incomodando bastante".

– Yo puedo sólo, no es necesario.

– Tú sólo abre la boca, Juliancito.

– Oye n-

"Movió la cabeza, sin embargo, el cupcake y su cubierta fueron a parar a su mejilla izquierda. Completamente avergonzada, Apple retiró el panqué y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa en forma de manzana, para limpiar lo que había provocado".

– Lo lamento tanto, en verdad.

– N-no, no. La culpa fue… mía.

"El sentir aquella mano sobre su piel, aunque fuera a través de aquél pedazo de tela, no hizo otra cosa que colorearle las mejillas, y avergonzarlo aún más, tanto que de no haber seguido Apple con la conversación, él no hubiese encontrado palabras para romper aquel predicamento."

– Bueno, tendrás que decirme si esta mascarilla de betún te ayudó en algo.

"La rubia soltó una risita nerviosa".

– Aún tenemos el resto de la tarde, ¿no quieres caminar un rato?

"Él sólo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Claro que quería pasar más tiempo con ella".

* * *

– ¡Ahora yo, ahora yo! ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

– Se llamaban Leandro y Stella.

– ¿No me digas que…

– ¿Qué no este juego era una pregunta tú y una yo? Ahora me toca preguntar a mí.

– Me parece que ya lo hiciste… En serio lamento haber tocado ese tema.

Narrador femenino: Julián y Apple caminaban del brazo por el bosque. Ella sostenía un algodón de azúcar en su mano libre, y él un oso de peluche de tamaño considerable, que le compró a Apple después de que ella lo observara tras la ventana de una tienda. Él había sido la caballerosidad encarnada, abriendo las puertas para que ella entrara y saliendo, pagando todas las cuentas, e incluso poniendo su saco sobre un charco para que ella pasara sin ensuciarse. Este tipo de detalles, que de seguro habrían puesto a bufar de enojo a muchas señoritas, le endulzaba el día a Apple. Ahora, y tras insistencia de ella, jugaban 20 preguntas.

– No importa principessa, a veces sólo hay que dejar el pasado dónde está y no develar viejas heridas recordándolo. Aún le quedan 5 preguntas úselas con sabiduría.

– ¡Eso es injusto, deberían ser 6!

– Yo no puse las reglas, y te va de nuevo.

"Julián se esforzaba por no reír, de haber evadido una pregunta incómoda, ahora estaba encantado haciendo rabiar a Apple".

– De acuerdo. ¿Playa o bosque?

– Playa por supuesto. ¿Algo de lo que te arrepientes?

– No haber sido capaz de apoyar a Ahslynn en lo de su romance con Hunter desde el principio. ¿Deporte favorito?

– Equitación, sin duda alguna. ¿Comida favorita?

– ¡Manzanas! ¿Acaso no es obvio?

– Sólo lo comprobaba, ¿Tu amistad más apreciada?

– ¡Oye! Briar. ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de Taylor Quick?

– ¿Quién es Taylor Quick?

– Mi cantante favorita. ¿Cuál es la materia que te gustó más en estos días?

"Apple no pudo evitar reír al ser ella la que lograra engañarlo, y Julián hizo lo mismo al escucharla. De repente, ya estaban de nuevo fuera del bosque, y el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte"

– Mitología. Ya se está haciendo tarde, hay que regresar. Una señorita debe de regresar a casa antes de que se ponga el sol.

– Pero te falta una pregunta.

– La guardaré para después, principessa.

"Le sonrió, y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que iniciaran la marcha de nuevo".

* * *

Brooke: Apple escuchaba atenta a Julián. Él le contaba sobre sus primeras vacaciones con su mejor amigo en las playas italianas, más que nada, para hacerla reír. Esas últimas horas, la confianza entre ellos había aumentado de manera significativa, tanto que en el último tramo, Apple había recargado su cabeza en el brazo de Julián. Al llegar a la torre de las chicas, el peliazul se armó de valor para hacerle a la dama que le provocaba mariposas en el estómago, la última pregunta.

– Apple…

– ¿Sí?

– Quiero hacerte la última pregunta.

– Adelante.

"Ella trataba de ocultar su emoción, estaba casi segura de que era lo que él quería preguntarle"

– ¿Quieres ser mi…

"Lamentablemente, Julián no pudo seguir hablando. De un portal recién formado, cayeron numerosas maletas, un grupo de personas, y Cupid sobre todos los demás.

– ¿Sorrento? ¿Muchachos? ¿Chariclo? ¿Thetys? ¡¿KANON?!

"Al ver a aquel traidor, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros. Esta vez estaba dispuesto a que nada se interpusiere en su deseo de acabar con esa alimaña".


	8. Juliancito y los 7 guarros

Narrador masculino: La era del mito no fue precisamente una época de felicidad. Los dioses, jóvenes en su mayoría. Se enfrascaron en innumerables batallas entre ellos, algunas involucraron a la humanidad misma, y otras causaron muchos estragos sobre esta. Muchos dioses, debido a las constantes peleas, se dieron a la tarea de crear sus propios ejércitos. Athena con sus caballeros, Hades con sus espectros y Poseidón con sus marinos. Sin embargo, no todos los ejércitos eran iguales. Mientras las fuerzas de Athena se renovaban constantemente y necesitaban entrenar para alcanzar cierto nivel, los de Hades aparecían cada 253 años y los de Poseidón, lo hacían cada 2000 años. En el caso de Poseidón, 7 guerreros de élite, así como los 7 enanos de blacanieves, son los encargados de proteger al Dios.

"Athena, ha tenido que enfrentar varias guerras santas, como protectora de la tierra y de la humanidad. Cada vez que derrotaba a uno de los olímpicos, los sellaba con su inmenso poder, poniéndolos a dormir hasta su siguiente encuentro. La historia de cómo se rompió el sello de Athena y Poseidón pudo ocupar el cuerpo de Julián Solo, es la que nos interesa".

"Una tarde como muchas otras, Kanon se encontraba en su prisión de piedra, en Cabo Sunión. Encerrado allí por su hermano, un caballero de la élite de Athena al considerarlo una amenaza por tratar de conspirar contra la misma, aprovechaba cada vez que la marea estaba baja para encontrar alguna falla en aquél lugar del que supuestamente no podría salir sin ayuda divina. Ese sería su día de suerte. Por una falla en el piso, llegó a una habitación en la que se encontraba un tridente. Al tocarlo, fue transportado hasta el fondo del mar. Una vez allí, Kanon retiró el sello de Athena, haciendo el Dios ocupara al que sería su avatar: Julián Solo; aunque se mantendría dormido hasta su cumpleaños número 16".

"Sin embargo, durante los 13 años de espera. Kanon usurpó la escama de Dragón Marino e ideo un plan maligno para apoderarse del mundo gracias al poder de Poseidón".

"Y así fue como Kanon. El hermano malvado de un caballero de Athena. Un hombre alto y fornido, de 28 años, de largos cabellos azules oscuro, se convirtió en el guardián del Pilar del Atlántico Norte, en líder del ejército Atlante y por desgracia, en la mano derecha y hombre de confianza de Julián Solo".

"Sin embargo, el día que despertó Poseidón, también lo hicieron los demás generales marinos, cuyos destinos los fueron ligando a su dios, de manera inconsciente, desde que el sello de Athena se rompió".

Brooke: Papá, ¿no te parece que ya hablaste mucho? Estás empezando a aburrir a la audiencia.

Narrador Femenino: Ella tiene razón, por lo menos déjanos hablar.

Narrador Masculino: Ustedes han acaparado los demás capítulos y yo no he dicho nada.

Narrador Femenino: Somos dos contra uno.

Narrador Masculino: De acuerdo, sigan ustedes.

Brooke: Los demás generales, eran:

"Sorrento de Sirena Alada, guardián del pilar del Atlántico Sur. Amigo desde la infancia de Julián. Joven de 16 años, hermoso cabello color lila y ojos rosas, un prodigio de la música y de las artes. Fue el único que sospecho desde un principio de Kanon, y el único marino sobreviviente de la guerra santa contra Athena, colaborando con sus caballeros para sellar de nuevo el alma de Poseidón y salvar a la humanidad. Después de aquellos sucesos y al volver a Atlántis, se desempeña como líder del ejército, y mano derecha de Julián.".

"Baian de Hipocampo, guardián del pilar del Pacífico Norte. Un muchacho canadiense de 18 años y cabello castaño. Orgulloso y fuerte, una vez resucitado, no dudará en cumplir con el más mínimo capricho de dios".

"Krishna de Chrysaor, guardián del Pilar del Océano Índico. Joven indio de 18 años, justo y espiritual, a pesar de su cabello blanco al estilo mohicano. El más calmado del grupo"

"Kayssa de Lymnades, guardián del pilar del Océano Ártico. Más parecido a un villano de cuentos de hadas, al ser cruel, sarcástico y astuto. Es el más poderoso de los 7 generales, debido a que también maneja la magia y puede leer el interior de los corazones de las personas y es capaz de tomar la forma de cualquier persona. A pesar de todo, se preocupa por Julián como si este fuera su hermano pequeño. Tiene 22 años y es poco agraciado físicamente."

"Eo de Scylla, guardián del pilar del Pacífico Sur. Oriundo de Chile y de clase baja, suele hablar de una manera poco convencional para sus compañeros. Amante de los animales, es tan distraído que parece vivir en otro mundo. De pelo largo y rosado, no permite que nada le haga daño a 'su jefecito', pues podría dar hasta la vida por el (y la dio). Tiene 16 años"

"Isaac de Kraken, guardián del pilar del Ártico, es el más joven de todos al contar con 14 años cuando Poseidón despertó. Originalmente entrenaba para santo de Athena en Siberia, donde perdió el ojo izquierdo antes de sumergirse en el mar. Fue salvado por Poseidón y desde entonces aceptó servirlo. De carácter cínico y bastante pesimista, suele quejarse siempre, a pesar de ver a Julián como un hermano mayor al que hay que proteger. Tiene el cabello verde".

"Tethys de Nereida. Una marina de segunda clase. Cuando Julián era un niño, éste la salvó, cuando ella era sólo un hermoso pez. Después fue convertida en humana por Poseidón. Está enamorada en secreto de él y es profundamente sobreprotectora. Tiene 15 años y es rubia de ojos verdes".

Narrador Femenino: "Después de desenmascarar a Kanon, a Athena y volver a sellar en un sueño profundo a Poseidón. Julián y Sorrento volvieron a enfocarse en los negocios de los Solo. Y bueno, lo demás ustedes ya lo conocen.

* * *

– ¡Mi señor!

Brooke: Sorrento se arrodilló frente a Poseidón. Antes de que este siquiera pudiera apuntarle a Kanon con el tridente.

– Yo más que nadie sabe lo que usted desea acabar con la vida de este traidor que tanto daño hizo en nuestra tierra, y en circunstancias normales, yo acabaría con él con mis propias manos si usted me lo pidiera. Sin embargo, hay una maldición que pesa sobre usted, y no queremos transgredir las leyes del lugar que amablemente le ha dado asilo. Por favor, desista de esto hasta que estemos de regreso en Atlántis, se lo imploro.

"Impasivo y totalmente calmado, Sorrento esperaba que sus argumentos fueran suficientes para hacer desistir a Poseidón. Este, miró de reojo a Apple, que se había ocultado detrás de él y veía extrañada la escena".

– Tienes razón Sorrento. No por nada eres mi mano derecha.

"Sus ojos volvieron a su color habitual".

– ¿Por qué lo trajeron aquí? ¿Por qué vinieron todos? Le pedí a Chariclo que te llevara un mensaje, no que trajera a todo el reino.

– Porque somos tus guerreros…

"Sorrento se puso de pie, mientras advertía una silueta de rubios cabellos y un oso gigantesco detrás de él"

– … Nuestro deber es estar junto a ti en todo momento y en cualquier lugar. Por cierto… Hay alguien detrás de ti.

– Que modales los míos. Esta preciosa señorita es la princesa Apple White.

"Julián volteó hacia ella, y le dirigió una sonrisa para darle a entender que todo estaba bien. Si bien estaba más confundida que asustada, la presencia de Cupid entre los presentes y la mención de Sorrento, que por el juego que acababan de tener, sabía que era el mejor amigo del muchacho que ahora la tomaba de la mano para ocupar un lugar a su derecha.

– Muchachos, Thetys, Chariclo. Han llegado justo a tiempo para ser testigos de una declaración. La mia bella pricipessa, ¿aceptarías convertirte en mi esposa y convertirte en la reina del mar?

"Apple no pudo contener su emoción ante la propuesta, así que empezó a dar saltitos mientras juntaba las manos y aplastaba aún más al oso que tenía entre sus brazos, para ella aquél era un detalle súper tierno. Los testigos, por su parte, estaban todo menos felices. Sorrento no podía creer que esto se estuviera repitiendo de nuevo; Thetys estaba a punto de tirarse de un barranco; Cupid de volver al Olimpo y nunca más salir; Kanon de pasar de estar agradecido por ser la segunda vez que era salvado, no pudo quitar la cara de sorpresa; Isaac tuvo ganas de sacarse el ojo que le quedaba; Kayssa sentía que no debió de levantarse de la cama; Bian creía estar a punto de presenciar el apocalipsis; Krishna sonreía nervioso y Eo… Parecía ser el único feliz de verdad. Todos los ojos se fijaron en Apple, que estaba a punto de hablar".

– Me honra vuestra propuesta, pero creo que es demasiado apresurada. ¿Novios por ahora?

"Rió, y a Julián le pareció que los pájaros que estaban yendo a dormir en los árboles cercanos reían con ella. No era lo que él quería oír, pero era mejor que nada. Largo rato los dos se vieron, como si nada más importara. Eo fue el primero en romper el silencio entre los presentes".

– ¡Wena boss! ¡Choro! ¡Pulento! ¡Bacán! ¡Incachao! Que cachilupi, anda andando, ya trae polola.

"Se apresuró a aventarse a abrazar a su jefecito, y de paso a la señorita"

– ¡Eo por favor! Eso es demasiada efusividad.

"Los demás seguían sin creer lo que habían visto".

– Creo que es mejor dejarte con tus amiguitos. Deben de tener muchísimo de que hablar. ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos! ¡Te mensajeo por mirrorchat después Cupid!

Narrador Femenino: Antes de dejarla ir, Julián besó su mano – apartando primero a Eo de su persona– , como ya era su gesto característico. Apple subió corriendo las escaleras, en la puerta de su habitación, encontró una nota: 'la más bella de las flores necesita de todas las flores para ser aún más bella. Atte: Julián Solo.

"Al entrar, Apple vio su lado de la habitación lleno de flores, Julián le había comprado toda la carreta. Ella no pudo reprimir un grito de emoción ante aquél detalle tan sublime".


End file.
